The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for monitoring the wear of the rollers utilized in escalators and similar conveyers and generating a signal when the roller has worn beyond a specified amount.
Escalators and similar conveyor-like devices which incorporate a series of moving platforms or step elements that are typically mounted for travel along a closed loop of a guidance track. As the rollers are primary load-bearing means for the steps or platforms, they are subject to continuous wear. It is important that the rollers be monitored for the extent of wear to prevent degradation in escalator performance or failure. Heretofore inspection of the rollers would have been performed manually, requiring placing the escalator out of service for such inspection and often requiring some disassembly to allow service personnel access to the rollers. The entire length of the step or platform components would have to be inspected.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide an apparatus which allows the automated monitoring of the roller condition of escalators and similar conveyor-like devices.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which allows monitoring of escalator rollers and the like to be performed on a continuous basis.
Still a further purpose of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which allows continuous monitoring of the condition of escalator rollers and the like during operation, and which can generate a signal which alerts maintenance personnel that such maintenance or service of the escalator is due.